Buscando al hombre casi perfecto
by arni06
Summary: AU en la isla.ntenido adulto.Sexo en sus todas variantes.Lenguaje fuerte.Rated MA.Puede herir sensibilidad.No autorizado menores 18 ó edad marcada en cada país.KATE y ANA-LUCÍA buscan al hombre ideal pero el camino es largo y lleno de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: AU en la propia isla. Kate y Ana buscan a su hombre pero se encuentran con muchas sorpresas por el camino.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros, canciones etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas. SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 1 DOS HOMBRES Y UN…..DESTINO?**_

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos ahora?

- ¿El qué Kate?

- Lo que hemos hablamos ayer Ana.

- Ayer estábamos borrachas. No recuerdo nada.

- Vale. Ayer decidimos que le preguntaríamos a Sawyer con quien de las dos quería estar. Así que vamos a preguntarle de una vez.

- Kate, ayer bebimos cerveza caliente que llevaba años en una furgoneta medio oxidada.

- Ana, no podemos estar toda la vida compartiendo a Sawyer, tiene que decantarse por una de las dos.

- Muy bien. Vamos a buscarle.

Kate y Ana empezaron a caminar entre las tiendas de la playa hasta llegar a la de Sawyer pero no le encontraron, vieron a Charlie un poco más lejos tocando la guitarra mientras Claire dormitaba con Aaron entre los brazos, y se acercaron.

- Charlie cariño, ¿has visto a Sawyer?. - Preguntó Kate ansiosa.

- ¿A Sawyer?. Creo que se ha ido a la selva con Sayid; pero hace bastante rato.

- Gracias. - Contestaron Ana y Kate al unísono.

Siguieron el camino adentrándose en la selva. Avanzaron entre la maleza y llegaron a un claro donde se escuchaban voces y risas de hombres. En cuanto se acercaron descubrieron una visión que dejó a ambas con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de órbita.

Sayid y Sawyer estaban acaramelados, abrazados y acariciándose entre susurros y sonrisas pícaras.

- Pero…Pero... ¿Qué significa esto?.- Exclamó Kate.

Sawyer y Sayid levantaron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

- !Kate, Ana!. Quería hablar con vosotras esta misma tarde. Respondió Sawyer con una sonrisa en los labios y sin soltarse del amoroso abrazo de Sayid.

- ¿Y tú Sayid?. ¿No estabas con Shannon la pija?. - Preguntó Ana.

- Pues….Me ha dejado….Por Bernard. - Suspiró Sayid.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por Bernard? No lo puedo creer. - Contestó Ana

- Bueno pues créetelo, todos saben que a Shannon le gustan mayores.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho Rose?.

- Rose está con Eko.

- ¿Con MI Sr.Eko?. !Eso si que no! Rose es muy mayor para Eko. ¿Cómo es posible?.

- Shannon tenía dolor de muelas, fue a ver a Bernard y ya te puedes imaginar el resto. Rose les pilló en la tienda y salió corriendo, se encontró con Eko hablaron durante horas y sin darse cuenta de pronto se estaban besando. - Explicó Sayid.

- Espera…¿y cómo es que tú y Sawyer habéis acabado juntos?

Esta vez fue Sawyer quien tomó la palabra.

- Nena, ¿no te has fijado en lo bien que le sientan las camisetas ajustadas?. - Dijo Saywer sonriendo mientras miraba a Sayid y le acariciaba los bíceps, y añadió.

- El día que encontró a Bernard realizando una profunda limpieza de boca a Shannon, Sayid se fue a romper cocos. Le vi tan solitario en la playa, sudado, con la camiseta muy ajustada marcando su incipiente barriguita y no pude resistirme, me vino a la cabeza la maravillosa sensación que tuve la vez que me torturó por los inhaladores de Shannon, recordé el roce de sus rizos en mi cara y su olor a sudor, y sin poder evitarlo le abracé, y luego …Quieres qué entre en detalles Ana?.

- Eeeh….No hace falta.

Pero Sayid se giró bruscamente soltándose del abrazo de su amante.

- Espera Sawyer. ¿Qué significa "incipiente barriguita"?

- Tienes barriguita cervecera.

- !Cervecera!. Soy musulmán, yo no bebo.

- Ni te tiras a las mujeres antes de casarte, ni comes cerdo, ni dices tacos. Vamos cariño, estamos en el lugar más apartado del planeta, no pasa nada, recuerda que todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.

- Tienes razón amor.- Respondió Sayid abalanzándose cariñosamente hacia Sawyer.

Kate y Ana no daban crédito. Su sorpresa las había dejado tan descolocadas que decidieron ir a buscar más cervezas a la furgoneta oxidada, dejando que la pareja de novios siguiera con sus arrumacos.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas. SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 2 MASAJE ORIENTAL**_

Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta vieron que el vehículo se movía de una forma extraña, se acercaron hasta las ventanillas traseras y la visión más espantosa que habían visto jamás les heló la sangre. El trasero de Hurley.

- !Díos mío Ana!.

- !Qué asco!

- Sí. ¿Pero quién está debajo de Hurley?.- Preguntó Kate con la boca torcida por una mueca de asco.

- Pues no sé Kate, vuelve a mirar por favor.

- No quiero mirar. Hazlo tú Ana, eres policía y has visto cosas peores.

- Te puedo asegurar que no. Además, yo soy poli pero tú te has cargado a un montón de gente.

- Está bien. Miraré pero si vomito será culpa tuya.

- Venga Kate mira de una vez.

Kate se esforzó por ver entre aquellos cristales sucios las piernas que rodeaban el inmenso y peludo trasero de Hurley, y su esfuerzo por fin tuvo recompensa.

- No me lo puedo creer. - Susurró Kate.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Libby?.

- No, no y no. Seguro que si te lo digo te caes al suelo de la impresión.

- Venga dímelo de una vez.

- Es Sun. - Respondió Kate finalmente.

- ¿SuN?.

- No chilles Ana que te van a oír.

- Estás bromeando. ¿Pero cómo puede ser?.

- Ya sabes, pues él encima y ella debajo. Muy clásico. - Contestó Kate con voz burlona.

- Eso ya lo he visto. Y francamente no sé si mañana iremos de entierro. Creo que la va a aplastar.

- Espera, mira están cambiando de pose. !Mierda!. Nos han visto.

Se apartaron de la puerta al ver que Hurley se dirigía hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos y completamente desnudo.

- ¿Qué pasa tías?. ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Ni siquiera fueron capaces de responder, estaban petrificadas por el espectáculo. Sun y Hurley habían hecho el amor en la furgoneta oxidada.

Entonces Sun salió a medio vestir y se acercó a las chicas.

- No podéis imaginaros lo que es Hurley. Una auténtica máquina sexual!. - Exclamó Sun sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Jin lo sabe?.- Preguntó Kate.

- Claro que lo sabe. Menudo disgusto se llevó. De hecho estaba tan deprimido que se fue al poblado de los otros, y allí conoció a una tal Colleen, se liaron y no le he vuelto a ver más. En realidad creo que se han escondido en un templo o algo así, al parecer el marido de Colleen quiere matarles. Bueno chicas, me vuelvo a la furgoneta, voy a darle a Hurley su masaje oriental.

- ¿Cómo surgió vuestra historia?. - Esta vez fue Ana quien preguntó.

- Después de perder mi anillo de boda Hurley quedó muy cansado tras buscarlo todo el día, yo me ofrecí a darle un buen masaje y él aprendió tan rápido que me dio uno a mí. Guauuu!. !Tiene unas manazas increíbles!. Hasta luego chicas, voy a volver a la furgoneta.

- Adiós Sun. - Respondieron las Ana y Kate.

Siguieron su camino casi por inercia y sin darse cuenta llegaron de nuevo a la playa.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas. SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 3 SUAVE QUE ME ESTÁS MATANDO**_

- Oye Kate. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Jack?

- La verdad Ana, es que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. Estoy como en estado de shock. Creo que la isla se está volviendo loca.

- ¿La isla?. Dirás la población de la isla.

- Bueno sí, las personas.

- No Kate, no sólo las personas, mira. - Y diciendo esto, Ana apuntó con su índice hacia la orilla.

Kate giró la cabeza donde el dedo de Ana apuntaba. Delante de sus narices un caballo perseguía a un perro, el perro a una vaca, la vaca a un oso y el oso a una gata.

- !Esto es delirante! - Suspiró Kate.

- Hagamos un trato Kate.

- ¿Qué trato Ana?

- La primera en llegar a la tienda de Jack se queda con él.

Durante unos segundos Kate se quedó pensativa, pero luego se fijó en que sus piernas eran más largas que las de Ana y además era más joven, así que no tenía mucho que perder, es más, estaba convencida de que ganaría la carrera.

- De acuerdo Ana.

- !Ya!! - Gritó Ana y salió corriendo.

- !Tramposa!!. - Chilló Kate dando un codazo a Ana que salió rebotada hacia unas palmeras.

Pero Ana se levantó rápidamente, Kate había olvidado que Ana se entrenaba cada día, aún después de haber sido disparada en el estómago y haberse recuperado milagrosamente. Corrió de nuevo hasta que quedó a la altura de Kate y la sobrepasó, entonces se puso delante y se paró de golpe, Kate tuvo que frenar y cuando iba a caer sobre Ana ésta se agacho provocando que Kate saliese disparada hacia delante.

- !Que demonios…!! !!Eres una zorra!!

Toda la gente de la playa las miraba como se gritaban la una a la otra. En cuestión de segundos se enzarzaron en una pelea, lanzándose arena a los ojos y mordiéndose los brazos. Pero duró poco pues notaron como unas manos las recogían a ambas del suelo y las sujetaban. Eran Miles y Dan.

- ! Dejadme, voy a cargarme a esa loba!!. - Gritaba Ana.

- !Zorra!!. !Me has tirado adrede!!.- Contestó Kate.

- Ya vale chicas. - Dijo Miles

- Sí, es una lástima pero Charlotte no quiere ver estos espectáculos, así que estaos quietecitas.

- ¿Charlotte?. - Preguntó Kate.

- Sí, ella cree que debemos meditar más y vivir en paz, por lo tanto, si os volvemos a ver de nuevo peleando os vamos a tener que encerrar en la jaula con los osos, pensar que acaban de empezar la época de celo. - Contestó Miles con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- !Vale tío!. Ya nos vamos. - Respondió Kate.

- Sí, vámonos. - Añadió Ana.

Las dos empezaron a caminar despacio, pero el ritmo de la marcha se fue incrementando conforme llegaban a la tienda de Jack, Ana dio un par de zancadas más rápidamente que Kate y fue la primera en entrar, pero no miró dentro, sino que se giró para ver la cara de su rival y levantando una ceja movió dos dedos de su mano derecha haciendo el signo de la victoria. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el interior de la tienda sólo pudo soltar un grito ahogado, la visión que tenía delante era cuando menos singular.

Kate se acercó para ver lo que sucedía y tampoco podía salir de su asombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo una voz femenina con un acento casi francés.

- Nada, ya me iba. - Dijo Ana mientras empezaba a retroceder.

- Espera Ana, quiero saber que sucede. - Dijo Kate empujándola de nuevo al interior.

Entonces pudieron ver con claridad lo que pasaba, Jack estaba atado a una cama metálica, desnudo y con diversos eléctrodos por todo el cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo, la mujer que estaba con él era Danielle Rousseau, vestida con un traje de cuero negro ajustado y portando un pequeño látigo en una mano.

- Kate, Ana, os lo puedo explicar.

- Tu te callas gatito!. - Dijo Danielle propinando un azotito en uno de los muslos de Jack que gimió suavemente al contacto del látigo.

- Mmm. !Que gusto!. - Dijo Jack.

- Esto es de locos. - Murmuró Kate a Ana.

- A ver, Jack, dales una explicación a este par de mojigatas. - Dijo Danielle levantando la cabeza de Jack con una mano.

- Pues veréis, como las tres sois unas calienta braguetas y yo ya tenía ganas de satisfacer mis necesidades, un día que estaba en el búnquer esperando a marcar los dichosos números me fui al baño, Sayid se dio cuenta que me estaba tocando mis intimiddes y me recomendó visitar a Danielle, me dijo que tendría una experiencia increíble, y vaya que si la tuve. Esto es lo mejor que he probado; además, ya sabéis que a mí lo de ir de sufrido por la vida me va.

Tras aquella explicación, Ana y Kate se quedaron con la boca abierta un buen rato.

- Espera un momento Jack, has dicho las tres. ¿Quién es la tercera?. - Cuestionó Ana.

- Juliet.

- ¿Juliet?.

- Sí. Ella también se dedicó a calentar motores pero nunca se decidía a despegar, ya sabes como es Juliet, lo ha intentado con todos. Pero como ya no le satisfacían los hombres al final se decidió por Naomi. Me dijo que quería probar algo nuevo y aunque parezca raro creo que con Naomi se entiende muy bien. Afirmó Jack.

- Bueno, a mí no me parece tan raro, Naomi es un poco "marimacho". - Respondió Ana

- Mira quien fue a hablar. - Dijo Kate riendo.

- Oye guapa no te pases. ¿Es qué tu no te has mirado? Para un día que te pones un vestido y te dura bien poco.

- Me lo quitó Sawyer para que te enteres.

- A ti te lo podía haber quitado cualquiera.

Danielle empezaba a hartarse de las discusiones entre Ana y Kate, y eso se notaba por como movía el látigo..

- !Queréis callaros las dos!. Mi gatito y yo tenemos trabajo, así que mejor os vais de aquí si no queréis que os de un buen azote.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, salieron rápidamente de la tienda de Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas.SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 4 MISÓGINOS**_

Llevadas por una especie de inercia, Kate y Ana caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraron en medio del bosque, rodeadas por una espesa vegetación y con la sensación de que alguien o algo las estaba observando.

- Oye Kate. ¿No tienes la sensación de qué nos miran?.

- Sí, y no me gusta. Vámonos.

Cuando empezaron a caminar algo se movió delante de ellas, las hojas de las plantas se abrieron y ante ambas mujeres aparecieron tres hombres con el cuerpo pintado a rayas y cubiertos por un taparrabos como única vestimenta.

- !Dios Mío Locke que susto nos has dado! - Gritó Kate saltando hacia su compañera Ana.

- ¿Por qué vais vestidos así?. - Preguntó Ana.

- Pues porque es nuestra ropa de camuflaje. Así estamos perfectamente integrados en el paisaje y nadie nos puede ver a menos que nosotros queramos ser vistos, verdad chicos.

Los chicos a los que hacia alusión Locke, eran Paolo y Boone. Ambos sonreían y asentían con la cabeza detrás de Locke, como si él fuera el jefe de aquella pequeña manada de machos.

- ¿Y qué dice Nikki de tu nueva imagen Paolo?. - Preguntó Ana con sarcasmo.

Pero Paolo no respondió, se inclinó hacia Locke y hasta que éste no le dio permiso con un movimiento de cabeza no salió una sola palabra de su boca.

- Nikki no dice nada. - Contestó al fin.

- Vale. Por cierto, hace mucho que no la vemos por la playa, bueno, que no la vemos por ningún lado, ¿dónde está?. - Preguntó de nuevo Ana.

Esta vez Locke se adelantó y tomó la palabra.

- Esta feliz, en un lugar mejor.

Las caras de Ana y Kate se contrajeron, ambas mujeres empezaron a tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en cuanto Locke, Boone y Richard comenzaron a rodearlas y a mover los palos de caña que llevaban contra ellas a modo de lanza.

- Nosotras ya nos íbamos. - Dijo Kate con voz temblorosa.

- No tan rápido chicas.

- Oye Locke, a Nikki no se lo que le habéis hecho pero a ella no la buscó nadie, en cambio a mi Jack y Sawyer me buscarán, soy Kate, la prota.

- Cállate Kate, primera norma de la isla, no contar spoilers, segunda norma, aceptar con resignación y alegría todos los sacrificios que la isla requiera. - Contestó Locke acercando su cara hasta pegarse a la naricita de Kate.

- ¿Cómo hizo Nikki?

- Exacto. Nikki era una chica mala, y fue sacrificada. Quieres saber que hizo?. Pues te lo contaré. Ya sabes que a Paolo le picó una araña y la picadura le dejó secuelas. Él pobre quedó impotente, igual que Boone tras caer con la avioneta, así que Nikki no lo dudó y se lanzó a los brazos del viejo Dr. Artz. Esa chica malvada merecía un escarmiento, y el Dr. Artz también, el pobre voló por los aires, pero Nikki estaba demasiado sabrosa y nos la comimos. Además, los jabalíes ya se terminaron hace tiempo.

Kate y Ana tragaron saliva ruidosamente, se cogieron de las manos y dando un par de manotazos y dos buenas zancadas apretaron a correr como locas mientras oían los gritos de aquellos tres caníbales.

- !Volved!. !Todas las mujeres sóis iguales! !Siempre os largáis con cualquier excusa!

- !No os va a doler! Será rápido!

- !Ana, tú tienes más carne que Kate, Te saborearemos con una salsa de mango riquísma! !Volved!.

Por suerte ambas corrían más que aquel singular trío y llegaron a otro claro, justo dónde estaba la parte delantera del avión y la cabina del piloto.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas.SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 5 DISFRACES**_

- Aaaah!!

- ¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Por qué gritas?

- He visto algo moverse dentro de la cabina. Ana, ¿y si es un oso?

- Claro Kate, y por eso gritas, para que si no nos ha visto al menos nos oiga.

De pronto ese algo descendió de la cabina: primero las piernas, luego el cuerpo y al final la cabeza de Cindy, la azafata.

- !Hola chicas!- Saludó Cindy con una amplia sonrisa.

- Menudo susto nos has dado. - Contestó Ana lanzándole una de sus miradas más duras.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?. - Preguntó Kate.

- Pues…he quedado con Ben.

- ¿Con Ben?. No me digas que tú y él tenéis una historia.

- Bueno. Yo tampoco lo llamaría así. Más bien un rollo de verano. - Contestó Cindy.

- Ya, pero es que aquí es verano todo el año.

- Eso es verdad Kate, pero tenemos una relación abierta y sin ataduras, bueno, eso tampoco es correcto pero no voy a contaros detalles íntimos.

Kate y Ana volvían a tener la sensación que las perseguía durante toda la mañana, se sentían como un par de tontas que no se enteraban de nada.

Fue Ana la que continuó con las preguntas.

- A ver Cindy, tu y Ben estáis juntos. Y desde cuándo si en el avión parecía que te querías enrollar con Jack, además te pareces un montón a la novia esa de Sawyer, la que tuvo la niña, y…

- !Cállate Ana!. No ha dicho Locke antes que nada de spoilers?. - Dijo Kate apretando el antebrazo de Ana hasta que ésta se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

- !Vale tía!. Bueno, Cindy querida, cuéntame cómo sucedió.

- Pues verás, cuando me raptaron los otros pensé que después de lo del accidente eso era lo más excitante que me había pasado en la vida. A los pocos días conocí a Ben y ambos descubrimos la pasión que tenemos por cambiar de personalidad y por los disfraces.

- Ya, ¿y eso es todo?. - Continuó Ana.

- Nooo!. Lo mejor vino después de un tiempo, resulta que a Ben le gusta disfrazarse de lo que sea, y una vez se vistió de piloto, y yo hice lo propio con un vestido de azafata. A él eso le encantó, así que decidimos venir a la cabina para jugar a que yo soy su azafata y él un piloto estresado. Luego nos vamos al servicio del avión y nos relajamos juntitos.

Cindy reía de forma pícara y casi casi húmeda, pero a Ana y a Kate aquello les pareció más ridículo que sensual.

- Bien, entonces me alegro por vosotros…supongo. - Contestó Ana.

Y sin más preámbulos ella y Kate abandonaron el lugar despacio como si estuvieran terriblemente cansadas.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas.SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 6 NEGRO SOBRE BLANCO**_

- Menos mal que Charlie y Claire aún siguen siendo una pareja encantadora. - Suspiró Ana.

- Tienes razón. Creo que son un par de tortolitos, un poco empalagosos a veces pero muy tiernos.

- Mira Kate, ahí está Joanna con Aaron. ¿Sabes lo qué significa?.

- Pues que Charlie y Claire están retozando como dos cervatillos.

Al decir esto último a Kate se le iluminó el rostro con una malévola sonrisa.

- Ana. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos un poquito más a su tienda?

Ana miró a Kate como si ésta estuviera loca, quizás la isla era aburrida también para ella pero no hasta el punto de tener que escuchar a los demás en su intimidad.

- Estas enferma Kate.

- Vamos Ana, no me digas que tu no sientes curiosidad. Además, sólo será un ratito.

- Ve tú sola, yo me quedo aquí sentada.

Dicho esto Ana se sentó en la arena a contemplar el mar mientras Kate se dirigía hacia la tienda de Claire.

Cuando estuvo al lado de la lona colocó su oreja suavemente sobre la gruesa tela y empezó a escuchar risitas, luego gemidos y más tarde el ruido de una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Pero no habías decidido quedarte en la playa?.- Dijo Kate inquieta.

- He cambiado de opinión. - Afirmó Ana situándose al lado de Kate.

Las dos mujeres se concentraron en escuchar todos los ruidos que procedían del interior del pequeño refugio de Claire, hasta que notaron como los ocupantes de la tienda se movían.

Discretamente se retiraron a un lado y pretendieron disimular que pasaban por allí paseando entre las palmeras.

Claire salió de la tienda y miró hacia el horizonte, a un lado y al otro, volvió a meter su rubia cabecita en el interior.

- Ya puedes salir. No hay nadie.

Kate y Ana seguían medio escondidas y para su sorpresa no fue a Charlie a quién vieron salir de la tienda, sino a Michael.

Cogiendo fuertemente a Ana de una mano, Kate se abalanzó sobre la tienda en cuanto vieron a Michael alejarse.

Entró de un salto en el interior y vio a Claire arreglándose el pelo.

- Esto merece una explicación. - Dijo Kate con una expresión inquisidora en la mirada.

- Pero que demonios hacéis. Fuera!. - Gritó Claire aún asustada por la abrumadora entrada de las otras dos mujeres.

- Oh no querida. No nos vamos de aquí o se lo contamos a Charlie. - Dijo Kate muy segura de su posición de poder.

- Y qué queréis a cambio. - Replicó Claire con un aire demasiado tranquilo.

- Pues que nos cuentes que hacía exactamente Michael en tú tienda.

- Nada, sólo….hablábamos de hijos. - Contestó Claire acariciándose el cabello.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Hemos oído los ruiditos y los gemiditos.

- Kate no te pases. - Dijo Ana.

- No pasa nada Ana. Si Kate quiere que se lo cuente pues lo haré. De todos modos a vosotras dos no os creerá nadie. - Intervino Claire.

- ¿Y a ti sí? - Esta vez fue Ana quien contestó indignada por la afirmación de Claire.

- A mí todo el mundo me adora. Soy guapa, dulce y tengo un bebé.

- ¿Y nosotras qué somos?.- De nuevo fue Ana quién preguntó.

- Un par de….mejor no lo digo, no quiero estropear mi imagen. - Respondió Claire burlona.

- Basta de charla y explícanos de una vez lo de Michael. - Dijo Kate ansiosa.

- Vale. Pues veréis, Charlie no fuma, no bebe y no canta, pero tiene un vicio peor, se droga, y en una de sus sesiones con la "maría" parece ser que la vio, pero a la de verdad, a la Virgen, a la Virgen María según me dijo él mismo. El caso es que a partir de ese día se dedicó a construir una iglesia, a rezar y a componer espantosas canciones Cumbayá. En resumen, que no me tocaba ni un pelo, y un día de mucho calor me fui al estanque, me desnudé y me bañe, pero cuando salía del agua me di cuenta de que había olvidado la toalla para secarme, entonces vi que Michael estaba por ahí paseando a Vincent y le llamé, le pedí que me trajera una toalla. Cuando regresó me preguntó que tal estaba el agua, yo le contesté que excelente y él decidió darse un baño, pero como yo iba desnuda Michael no quiso ser menos y….Dios existe chicas!!...Está….circuncidado!!.

- Michael!!.- Chillaron Ana y Kate emocionadas ante la idea.

- No puede ser. ¿Es judío?. !No tenía ni idea!. - Exclamó Kate.

- Pues sí, y como dicen por ahí, lo demás es historia. Y ahora que ya os he contado lo que queríais saber ya os podéis ir a morir de envidia a otra parte. Venga fuera que Charlie va a venir de un momento a otro y no le gusta que hable con vosotras. - Respondió Claire.

- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué?.

- Dice que sois un poco promiscuas.

- Esta si que es buena. Vámonos Ana.

- Sí. Adiós santita.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas. SPOILERS.Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 7 LOS NIÑOS NO MIENTEN**_

Caminaron por la playa unas cuantas horas, el sol empezaría a ponerse de un momento a otro y la marea seguramente subiría un poco más, como era habitual.

- La verdad es que yo ya no entiendo nada. - Susupiró Ana en un tono desconcertado.

- Ni yo Kate, ni yo. Parecía que la isla estaba llena de gente normalita pero cada vez me llevo más sorpresas.

- Fíjate en la buena de Claire. Quien lo iba a decir. Menuda zorrita.

- Encima ella lo vio primero. - Suspiró de nuevo Ana profundamente.

- Bueno, al menos todavía quedan rescoldos de inocencia.

Y dicho esto Kate señalo a Alex y a Karl que paseaban agarraditos de la mano cerca de las palmeras. Pero una voz infantil interrumpió la bella imagen.

- Les va a durar poco.

- !Hola Walt!. - Exclamó Kate.

- Hola Kate.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso Walt?

- Ya lo veras Kate.

- ¿Qué veremos Walt?.

- Voy a viajar en el tiempo. Me haré mayor de edad en un par de meses, regresaré y raptaré a Alex. Será mi novia y viviremos como en el Lago Azul. A Karl…no sé, quizás le enviaré al carguero si no hace arma mucho jaleo.

- Menuda imaginación tienes chiquitín. - Dijo Ana riendo mientras daba palmaditas a la cabeza del muchacho.

- ¿Vosotras dos qué hacéis por aquí?. ¿Intentáis pescar un marido?.- Preguntó Walt.

- ¿Un marido? Pero que ideas se te ocurren. - Respondió Ana.

- Bueno, ya tenéis una edad. A parte de Alex, Shannon es la más joven y ambas tienes novios, hasta Rose tiene marido y ahora otro novio. Vosotras no tenéis a nadie. A ver si espabiláis.

Hartas de la cruel franqueza del chico, las dos mujeres se despidieron de él y se alejaron por la costa.

- Adiós Walt.

- Adiós señoras.

Siguieron caminando un ratito.

- Ya ves Ana, hasta el mocoso de Walt nos considera viejas.

- Sí. Además es cierto que casi todos están emparejados, o en tríos.

- ¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien?.

- No sé. ¿Quién queda?.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas.SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 8 BARCOS FANTASMAS**_

Mirando al horizonte, estaba el velero de Desmond sobre el débil oleaje, anclado fuertemente al fondo arenoso pero balanceándose suavemente con el viento.

- Has visto eso Kate.

- Si Ana, es el barco de Desmond.

- ¿Y tú crees qué le apetecerá compañía?

- No sé. Antes deberemos encontrar un medio para llegar hasta él.

- Pues como no sea con los restos de la balsa que Jin, Sawyer y Michael construyeron no sé que más podemos utilizar.

- No tiene remos. - Dijo Kate.

- Cojamos unas ramas gruesas.

- !Upps!. Yo no tengo tanta fuerza como tú Ana.

- Al menos podemos intentarlo. No perdemos nada.

Respirando profundamente Kate, decidió aceptar la propuesta de su colega y ambas se dispusieron a encontrar ramas gruesas. Una vez recogidas las que mejor podían servir como remos se decidieron a empezar su pequeña travesía hacia el velero.

Arreglaron un poco la balsa con las sogas que quedaban e iniciaron su particular regata.

Con mucho esfuerzo, sudor y sed llegaron al barco de vela y subieron por la escalerilla. La brisa continuaba moviendo el velero de babor a estribor y ambas empezaron a marearse.

De pronto la trampilla de cubierta se abrió y Desmond asomó un rifle y luego la cabeza.

- !Chicas vaya susto me habéis dado!. Bajad por favor y tomaros algo.

Las dos se sonrieron, habían sido recibidas con honores, aquello pintaba bien y Ana se decidió a entablar conversación.

- Bueno Desmond, ¿y qué tal por aquí?. ¿Pescas mucho?.

- ¿Pescar?. Pues la verdad es que sólo he pescado una sirenita. - Contestó Desmond

- ¿Cómo?.

Entonces Desmond giró la cabeza hacia el camarote.

- Libby cariño, tenemos visita. Ven a saludar a tus amigas.

La mujer salió con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y los cabellos húmedos, acababa de tomarse una refrescante ducha. Kate y Ana volvían a tener la boca abierta, pensando que si aquel día volvían a abrir tanto la boca una vez más seguramente se les iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

- Hola chicas. - Dijo Libby colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Desmond a modo de " este hombre es mío".

- Hola Libby. - Respondió Ana.

- !Que carita se os ha quedado!. ¿Me dejas que lo cuente yo cariño?. - Preguntó Libby dirigiéndose a Desmond.

- Claro amorcito. - Respondió el hombre mirándola dulcemente.

Libby se sentó sobre las rodillas de Desmond ante las atónitas miradas de Ana y Kate, y empezó su relato.

- Sabéis lo del "Penny's boat". Verdad? Bien, pues resulta que el dichoso barco se topó con el carguero, y en el carguero habían varios marineros pero sólo una mujer, Regina, ya que Charlotte y Naomí habían bajado a tierra. Cuando ambos barcos se encontraron tras varios meses en alta mar, las chicas de Penny cogieron sus mochilas de Girl-Scout y saltaron a bordo del buque, ahí encontraron a Regina tremendamente estresada y la cuidaron, de hecho les cuidaron a todos con tanto esmero que las chicas de Penny ya no han vuelto a su "boat". Cuando volváis a cubierta fijaros bien en la pasarela que une ambos barcos. Os aseguro que esas mujeres van a tardar mucho tiempo en ir a la isla para rescatar a nadie.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?. - Quiso saber Ana.

- Porque con nuestra radio captamos las transmisiones que Penny le envió a su papá, el Sr. Widmore.

- ¿Qué decían esas transmisiones?. - Preguntó Kate intrigada.

- Decían: "Papi, tenemos mucho trabajo, los hombres están malheridos y nosotras vamos a cuidarles con mucho mimo y esmero. Te quiere Penny".

- !Vaya vaya!. Oye ¿pero tú has hablado de las chicas de Penny, quienes son?. - Cuestionó Ana.

- Pues Penny, Nadia y Sarah.

- ¿Nadia?. ¿Esa que nos quiere hacer creer que ha llegado a los treinta y cinco casta y pura?.

- Sí esa, la que Sayid buscaba hasta que probó el auténtico helado de fresa americano y recién hecho. - Respondió Libby con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y esa Sara no será la ex de Jack?.

- Esa misma

- Pero a ver. ¿No era Penny la que buscó a Desmond durante años para casarse con él.? - Esta vez fue Kate la que hizo la pregunta.

- Mujer, llevaban mucho tiempo por el mar navegando solas y cuando el hambre aprieta ya se sabe, hay que comer lo primero que se encuentra. Lo que pasa es al parecer les ha gustado mucho lo que han probado en el carguero. - Dijo Libby.

- O sea que de santitas nada de nada. - Dijo Kate

- Pues ya ves que no. - Contestó Libby acariciándo la cabeza de Desmond.

Entonces Desmond bajó la cabeza y tapó su cara con ambas manos.

- Buaaa!! Buaaa!!Snifff!!

Libby se levantó de sus rodillas y volvió a masajear sus hombros suavemente mientras le acercaba su cara a la oreja del hombre que no podía dejar de llorar.

- Mi amor no llores. Tu terapeuta está contigo. Ya te dije que no te podías pasar todo el día enganchado a la radio, que eso no era bueno y que escucharías cosas que no te gustarían.

- ¿Eso le ocurre a menudo?. - Preguntó Ana fríamente refiéndose a Desmond..

- Pues algunas veces, pero eso es bueno, llorar te ayuda a liberar tus tensiones, verdad cariño mío. - Respondía Libby abrazando a un desconsolado Desmond por el cuello.

- Mejor nos vamos. - Dijo Ana dirigiéndose a Kate.

- Sí, ha sido un placer pareja. Buenas tardes. - Añadió Kate mientras se levantaba del asiento dispuesta para salir del velero.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc. Sólo escribo para disfrutar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y para descomprimir mi imaginación. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este relato está catalogado M. Hay sexo en todas sus variantes, vocabulario grosero y situaciones adultas.SPOILERS. Si eres menor de 18 años o de los que marque la ley en tu país para la mayoría de edad, debes abandonar el relato de forma inmediata. Los demás que se diviertan.**

_**CAPITULO 9 NADA QUE PERDER**_

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre la isla oscureciendo el paisaje; Kate y Ana movían los palos a modo de remo, pero estaban bastante cansadas.

- Ana paremos un poquito por favor.

- No Kate, hemos de seguir. Se nos va a echar la noche encima y podemos perdernos.

- Pero estoy muy cansada.

A pesar de los gemidos de Kate, Ana no quiso ceder y exigió a su compañera continuar con la travesía hasta llegar a la playa. Pero un fuerte golpe en la base de la balsa hizo temblar toda la estructura provocando que Kate cayera al agua sin remedio.

- !Dios mío Kate!.! Agarrate a mi mano!. - Gritaba Ana.

El esfuerzo de Ana por alcanzar la mano de Kate era obvio, pero la corriente era bastante fuerte y parecía que se alejaban cada vez más de la costa.

- !Ana ayúdame!.

- !Kate voy a lanzar una cuerda suelta que he encontrado!. Sujétate fuerte.

Ana comenzó por desatar un nudo que había en la soga, con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo los troncos que formaban la base de la balsa empezaron a soltarse, pues aquel nudo ataba esos troncos.

- ¿Ana qué ocurre?.

- Nada…Tú tranquila….!Ahora te lanzo la cuerda!

Aunque Ana no estaba tranquila, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la balsa se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco. Sino encontraba una solución, pronto no quedarían más que unos cuantos troncos navegando sin rumbo sobre el agua.

Una idea se cruzó en la mente de Ana, soltaría los troncos y se agarraría a uno, con la mano que le quedaba libre nadaría hasta Kate y entonces podrían volver a la playa sujetando el tronco perpendicularmente a ellas y pateando el agua con los pies, igual que cuando los niños aprenden a nadar con las tablitas azules de las piscinas.

Y así lo hizo. Ambas mujeres empezaron a nadar moviendo los pies conjuntamente hasta llegar donde tocaban fondo. Se pusieron en pie, soltaron el tronco y salieron del agua.

El cielo de la isla estaba completamente anaranjado y violeta.

- S¿abes una cosa Kate?.

- ¿Qué Ana?.

- La ropa mojada te queda muy bien.

Kate se volteó totalmente hacia Ana muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin que tiempo a reaccionar, Ana se lanzó sobre Kate e intentó besarla, pero ésta la apartó con un fuerte empujón.

- ¿Estás loca? - Chilló Kate.

- No te pongas así, he pensado que podríamos intentar algo diferente.

- !No soy lesbiana!!

- Yo tampoco. Pero es que hoy llevamos un día…

- !Déjame en paz!!

- No grites Kate, yo sólo quería probar algo nuevo. Lo siento….de verdad que lo siento mucho.

- Bien, porque espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Se sentaron sobre la arena, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Pero aquella tranquilidad fue momentánea; el ruido de las aspas de un helicóptero que había aterrizado sobre unas losas de piedra inmensas de la playa, las obligó a girar la cabeza. Tras ellas Frank se mantenía apoyado en la puerta de su aparato mientras las miraba sonriendo.

Cuando vio que había llamado la atención de ambas se introdujo en el helicóptero y paró las hélices.

- !Hola chicas!.

- Hola Frank. - Saludaron ambas al piloto.

- ¿Qué os parece si damos una vuelta por ahí?.

Ambas se miraron.

- A mí no me parece tan mala idea. Al fin y al cabo es la única oferta decente que hemos tenido desde hace días. - Comentó Ana.

- Pero Frank es demasiado mayor. - Contestó Kate.

- Que va!. Además, cuando Shannon deje agotado al pobre Bernard seguro que viene a buscarlo y nos lo quita. Yo aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Kate se quedó pensando unos instantes, Ana tenía razón, aquella parecía la única proposición atractiva que iban a recibir, así que esbozando una sonrisa se levantó, se sacudió la arena de los pantalones y tomó a su amiga de la mano.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron al lugar donde estaba el helicóptero.

- Veo que os habéis decidido chicas. Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis de este viaje. No tenéis nada que perder. - Decía Frank sonriendo.

Y los tres subieron al helicóptero.

**FIN**


End file.
